Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to door thickness indicators. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present invention relate to self-adjusting door thickness indicators for cylindrical locks.
Cylindrical locksets typically include a cylindrical lock chassis having, a transverse centerline. During installation, regardless of the thickness of the door in which the lockset is being installed, the transverse centerline of the lock chassis should usually coincide with the centerline of the door thickness. If this installation criterion is not met, the lockset may fail to function properly. Therefore, lock chassis may have an adjustable configuration that allows the lock chassis to be appropriately aligned with a variety of door thicknesses. For example, the position of the lock body relative to an associated mounting plate or mounting flange may be adjustable. Yet, difficulties in making accurate assessments of the current door thickness setting, or of distinguishing between alternative settings, can lead to the use of incorrect settings and wasted effort. Likewise, the occurrence of inadvertent changes from factory preset conditions during shipping or handling can lead to errors or necessitate additional steps of validation and correction.